friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle - Rozdział V
Przeżyłam pierwszy dzień egzaminów i jeszcze kontaktuję, więc wrzucam Wam rozdział dzisiaj ^^ Nie wiem co sobie pomyśleliście po poprzednim, ale założę się o co chcecie, że tego się nie spodziewaliście XD ''Przecież ciągle jestem twoim przyjacielem'' Do spotkania została niecała godzina. Marinette już od dłuższego czasu zastanawiała się, jak się ubrać. Chciała wyglądać ładnie, ale bez przesady. W końcu to nie była randka. Chociaż kto wie, co się zdarzy... Dziewczyna wybrała wreszcie z pomocą Tikki czarne rurki, bluzkę tego samego koloru, a na to zarzuciła czerwone bolerko. Do tego założyła czerwone baletki, a włosy rozpuściła. Wzięła do tego taką samą torebkę, jak ta, którą nosiła na co dzień tylko, że czerwoną i schowała w niej kwami. Tak jak obiecała, najpierw poszła po Alyę, która po tak długim czasie przebywania z Marinette, nabrała niezłego wyczucia stylu. Miała na sobie czarną bluzkę z rękawami 3/4, a na niej jasnobeżową kamizelkę. Do tego ciemnobeżową spódniczkę przed kolano i ciemne trampki. Włosy miała jak zwykle rozpuszczone. - Ślicznie wyglądasz - powiedziała niebieskooka. - I nawzajem. Obie się zaśmiały i ruszyły pod kino. Gdy dotarły na miejsce, chłopcy już na nie czekali. Nino miał na sobie granatowe jeansy, czarną koszulę, a na niej luźno zawiązany, biały krawat i adidasy. Chyba Adrien mu pomagał, bo chłopak nie był specjalnie zadowolony, ale wyglądał dobrze jak nigdy. A Adrien... Marinette mogłaby przysiąc, że gdy go wtedy zobaczyła, zamiast oczu miała dwa serduszka. Miał na sobie śnieżnobiałą koszulkę, na którą założył czarną marynarkę. Do tego te niebieskie spodnie i pomarańczowe trampki, co zwykle. Nie wyglądał jakoś bardzo widowiskowo, ale Marinette się strasznie podobał, jak zawsze zresztą. Za to on, kiedy na nią spojrzał, oczami wyobraźni zobaczył Biedronkę. Długo opierał się tej myśli, ale w końcu musiał przyznać, że niebieskooka mu się podobała. Jednak uważał, że myślenie o niej w ten sposób jest trochę nie fair w stosunku do Biedronki, którą kochał... Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Alyi: - Chyba musimy już iść, bo nie zdążymy na film. I zgodnie weszli do środka. Miło spędzili czas na półtoragodzinnej komedii, po czym wolnym krokiem, ciągle się śmiejąc, poszli coś zjeść. Usiedli przy jednym z okrągłych stolików w pizzerii niedaleko parku. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Nino i Alya chyba zrozumieli, że nie ma co się dłużej oszukiwać i w pewnym momencie złapali się za ręce i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Patrzyli się tak długo, że zaczęli się zatracać w sobie nawzajem. Adrien już zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się nie utopią, a Marinette pomyślała, że nadeszła ta chwila, żeby zostawić ich samych. Gdy blondyn i dziewczyna powoli zaczęli się zbierać, cały czar prysnął jak bańka mydlana. - No proszę. Kogo my tu mamy - na twarzy Chloe pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek - Okularnica, okularnik, dziwne COŚ - spojrzała na Mari, podkreślając ostatnie słowo - i Adrienek. - Cześć, Chloe - powiedziała Marinette spokojnie. Już dawno przestała zwracać uwagę na jej zaczepki, a do tego była szczęśliwa, że jej przyjaciele wreszcie są razem i postanowiła, że Chloe nie popsuje jej humoru. Nie dzisiaj. - Znowu przyszłaś dręczyć ludzi? Jeśli tak, to sobie daruj. - Skąd ten pomysł? - zapytała blondynka nieco zdziwiona taką odpowiedzią - Ja tylko przyszłam do Adrienka - przysunęła się bliżej niego. - To może się przyłączysz? - chłopak też nie miał za bardzo ochoty się kłócić, ale niebieskookiej ten pomysł się nie spodobał. - Co? Ona? Niech wraca do swojego pałacu, gdzie czeka na nią góra pieniędzy, z którymi może zrobić co chce! - jednak dała się ponieść emocjom - Lepiej wracaj do tych, którzy, jak twierdzisz, " są warci twojego towarzystwa ". Ja nawiasem mówiąc cieszę się, że do nich nie należę! - oddychała szybko. Alya i Nino obserwowali całe zajście w milczeniu. Adrien szerzej otworzył oczy i patrzył to na blondynkę to na czarną. Chloe była wredna dla ludzi i sobie zasłużyła, ale mimo to znał ją już tak długo i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie spodobały mu się słowa Marinette. Jednak na razie postanowił nie wypowiadać się w tej sprawie. - Masz rację. Zresztą czego ja się mogłam spodziewać po takich ohydnych wieśniakach jak wy! - O nie! - Adrien już nie wytrzymał - Tym razem przegięłaś. Nie będziesz obrażać w ten sposób moich przyjaciół! Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Wpatrywała się w chłopaka z miną wyrażającą niedowierzanie i... smutek? Po chwili po jej policzku spłynęła łza. - Kiedyś to ja byłam twoją przyjaciółką - powiedziała i wybiegła z pizzerii. Blondynowi momentalnie zrobiło się jej żal. - Chloe... - wyciągnął za nią rękę. - Tylko mi nie mów, że jeszcze za nią pobiegniesz - Marinette na niego też była zła. Nie sądziła, że to możliwe, aż do teraz. - To złośliwa snobka, która ma gdzieś uczucia innych, bo myśli, że skoro jest bogatą córeczką burmistrza, to jest od wszystkich lepsza. Adrien zmarszczył brwi. Dziewczyna zauważyła to. - Jak tak bardzo ci na niej zależy, to idź do niej. - Tak, zależy mi - powiedział, a Marinette uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia - Chloe jest jaka jest, ale zanim was poznałem, ona jedna traktowała mnie normalnie. Widziała we mnie kogoś więcej niż sławnego modela. I nie zaprzeczysz, że myśleliście o mnie tak samo, jak ją przed chwilą opisałaś, kiedy się poznaliśmy. - jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, po czym chłopak wyszedł z budynku. Mari jeszcze przez moment stała w osłupieniu, potem usiadła i zaczęła jeść pizzę. Teraz złościła się już tylko na Chloe. Tymczasem Adrien szedł przez ciemny park. -Chloe? - rzucił w przestrzeń. Po chwili usłyszał cichy szloch i na jednej z ławek zauważył znajomą postać. Usiadł obok niej, a ona wtuliła się w niego. Gdy się uspokoiła, odsunęła się trochę. - Przepraszam - szepnęła ze spuszczoną głową - Za wszystko. Ja... po prostu... kiedyś... - nie umiała sklecić zdania. Wzięła głęboki oddech - Kiedyś się przyjaźniliśmy. Tylko ty jeden widziałeś we mnie kogoś więcej niż córkę burmistrza. Lubiłeś mnie za to, jaka jestem, a nie ile mam forsy. Kiedy przyszedłeś tu do szkoły, wszyscy od razu cię polubili. No cóż, trudno się dziwić, ciężko cię nie lubić - uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, a chłopak słuchał w milczeniu - No i łatwo znalazłeś sobie nowych przyjaciół. Byłam samolubna, nie chciałam się tobą dzielić, a przecież nie mogłam zatrzymać cię siłą, więc... zaczęłam wyżywać się na ludziach. Sprawiało mi to radość, ale im bardziej zaczęłam im dokuczać, tym bardziej oddalałeś się ode mnie... Byłam głupia. Dopiero dzisiaj zrozumiałam, że gdybym była miła, to ludzie nie uważaliby mnie za... no wiesz. No i może nie straciłabym ciebie - zrobiła krótką pauzę. Po chwili dodała - Mojego jedynego, prawdziwego przyjaciela - wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Szczerze żałowała, było to widać w jej oczach, a oczy nie kłamią. I on to wiedział. - Przecież ciągle jestem twoim przyjacielem - zapewnił ją. ---- TAM TAM TAM ! Przyznajcie, że Was zaskoczyłam XP Pozdrawiam wszystkich, którzy tak jak ja uważają, że Chloe musiała mieć jakiś powód, dla którego się tak zachowuje i że jest w stanie się zmienić XD Pa, pa! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach